USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E)
For the mirror universe counterpart, please see ISS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E) :For the second mirror universe counterpart, see Enterprise |registry=NCC-1701-E |affiliation=Federation, Starfleet |commander=Morgan Bateson (2372), Jean-Luc Picard (2372-2385), Data (2386-2409) |launched=2372 |status=Lost (2409) |altimage= }} The USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E), sometimes referred to as the Enterprise-E or NCC-1701-Epsilon, was a Federation heavy explorer starship. The ship was designed to fight the Borg. She was commissioned in 2372 under the command of Captain Morgan Bateson, who supervised the vessel's construction. The vessel was originally designated as the , but was redesignated as Enterprise following the destruction of the at Veridian III in 2371. The sixth Federation starship, and seventh Starfleet vessel, to bear the prestigious name, from 2373 to 2385, Captain Jean-Luc Picard was assigned as the Enterprise's commanding officer. Under his command, the Enterprise was a participant in defeating the Borg in 2373, disrupting the plans of the Son'a in 2375, and destroying Praetor Shinzon and his dreaded Reman warbird, Scimitar. The Enterprise-E had an illustrious service career, and, like her predecessor the Enterprise-D, served as the Federation flagship for the entire Starfleet. Also like her predecessor, in addition to being the Federation flagship, the Enterprise was also the flagship of the Starfleet 16th Fleet, and it, along with the ship, was based out of Starbase 310. The bridge science station and forward support struts have minor damage because they are from the wreckage of the Enterprise-D; the officer’s lounge table was also reclaimed from the Enterprise-D. Morgan Bateson had them installed, he said, because of these artifacts, the crew of the Enterprise-E would always know of the legacy of her predecessor. History Construction and launch The Enterprise-E ''was launched in 2372, on stardate 49827.5 and was, at the time, the most advanced starship in the fleet. She was constructed at the San Francisco Fleet Yards orbiting Earth. Captain Jean-Luc Picard assumed command shortly after the vessel's christening, just over a year following the destruction of her predecessor. Most of Picard's crew from the ''USS Enterprise-D were reassigned to the Enterprise-E. In service 2373 After a year-long shakedown, the Enterprise-E ''was ordered to the Romulan Neutral Zone during the second Borg incursion. Starfleet was officially concerned about possible Romulan military action since many of the available ships had been diverted to fight the Borg, but in reality, Starfleet was worried about Picard's presence at the battle. Disobeying orders, Captain Picard returned to Earth, his decision proving instrumental in the Battle of Sector 001. The Borg cube was destroyed, but not before it launched a second vessel towards Earth. This ship created a temporal vortex and traveled back to the year 2063 in order to stop Zefram Cochrane from launching his historic ''Phoenix warpship and prevent the formation of the Federation by assimilating Earth itself. The Enterprise, protected by the vortex, chased the Borg into the past and destroyed their ship, then sent an away team to help Cochrane repair the Phoenix. However, the ship's sensors were damaged during the trip to the past, and unbeknownst to the crew, several Borg drones transported aboard the Enterprise before their ship exploded. They began to assimilate the ship's engineering section below Deck 11, including many crewmembers. They also attempted to build an interplexing beacon on the Enterprise deflector dish to contact the Borg Collective of that time period. A three man team led by Captain Picard stopped the beacon from being completed by separating the deflector from the ship by disengaging the magnetic locks and then destroying it. Picard eventually realized that the fight was a lost cause, and ordered the evacuation of the ship and an auto-destruct to prevent the Borg from interfering with the Phoenix flight. He eventually confronted the Borg Queen in main engineering, only to find, to his horror, that the Borg had "assimilated" Commander Data, who aborted the auto-destruct and used three quantum torpedoes to destroy the Phoenix - as Picard begged him not to, the android walked right past his captain as if he wasn't there. However, he had in fact deceived, not joined, the Borg; the torpedoes missed their "target", and Data, mockingly repeating the Borg mantra, used the contents of a ruptured plasma coolant tank (the Queen had been too busy taunting Picard to see him approach it) to liquefy the organic components of the Borg, destroying their temporary collective. The Enterprise crew was successful in helping Cochrane make his flight and instigate First Contact with Vulcans. The ship then returned to 2373 where she was repaired and returned to service. 2375 ]] With the Federation Diplomatic Corps negotiating an end to the Dominion War, the Enterprise was relegated to a diplomatic role, much to the dissatisfaction of Captain Picard. In 2375, the Enterprise was conducting a diplomatic mission with the Evora, a new Federation protectorate species, and was scheduled to resolve a dispute in the Goren system when her crew became embroiled in a plot by the Son'a, assisted by Starfleet Admiral Matthew Dougherty, to forcibly remove the Ba'ku from their isolated homeworld in the Briar Patch. The Son'a (actually vengeful former Ba'ku, exiled from the planet after a failed coup a century prior) planned to harvest metaphasic radiation from the planet's ring system, and needed Starfleet cooperation to carry out the plan. Captain Picard felt the relocation of the Ba'ku was a severe violation of the Prime Directive and resigned his commission, leading a team of Enterprise ''crewmembers to the Ba'ku planet to prevent their capture and removal. Commander William T. Riker was instructed to take the ''Enterprise and contact the Federation Council to alert them to the realities of the situation. It was a treacherous journey, since the Briar Patch interfered with external communications as well as the ship's impulse drive. Two Son'a battleships were sent by Ahdar Ru'afo to intercept the Enterprise before she left the Briar Patch, and severely damaged the ship in the process. The warp core was ejected in order to seal a dangerous tear in subspace created by the isolytic weaponry of the Son'a. Riker was able to outsmart the Son'a by collecting metreon gas native to the Briar Patch then venting it behind the ship. When the Son'a used their weapons, the gas exploded, destroying one ship and severely damaging the other. This became known as the Riker Maneuver. Riker convinced the Federation Council to reconsider the plan for the Ba'ku and Captain Picard was reinstated as the ship's commander. 2376 The Enterprise visited Earth for several days in 2376, around the time the Pathfinder Project made contact with the [[USS Voyager (NCC-74656)|USS Voyager]], and conducted a mission about seven light years from Earth the following year. According to Deanna Troi, it was an important mission. The Enterprise was dispatched to rein in the renegade Captain Calhoun from attacking the Selelvians. After confronting Calhoun and the Excalibur, Picard helped Calhoun expose Selelvian manipulation of the Federation. Sometime between 2375 and 2378 the Enterprise underwent a major refit. Four additional aft-facing photon torpedo tubes were added, along with one more forward-facing tube: a twin launcher aft of the bridge, a single launcher above the aft hangar deck, and a single launcher at the forward base of the bridge terracing. The bridge was refitted with handrails and the consoles were improved across the port and starboard walls with more detailed displays. Additionally, new nacelle pylons were fitted at that time, slightly longer, broader and more sharply swept than the originals, and fitted with four additional phaser arrays. 2378 In 2378, the Enterprise returned to Earth for the wedding of William T. Riker and Deanna Troi. She departed for Betazed, where another ceremony, a traditional Betazoid wedding, was scheduled. While en route, the ship detected unusual positronic signals from the Kolarin system, discovering another Soong-type android, the prototype B-4. Shortly following, the Enterprise was ordered to Romulus for a meeting with the new Praetor, Shinzon, who wanted to initiate peace talks. Both the discovery of B-4 and the peace overtures turned out to be a ruse to capture Captain Picard and discover tactical positions of Starfleet vessels. Once it became clear Shinzon was going to use his starship, the Scimitar, to destroy all life on Earth and wage war on the Federation, the Enterprise was to join Star Fleet Battle Group Omega and make a stand against Shinzon. Shinzon caught up to the Enterprise''in the Bassen Rift, and in the ensuing confrontation, the vessel was severely damaged, including a major hull breach on the bridge, destroying the viewscreen and controls and disabling the warp core. '']] As a last resort, Picard ordered the ''Enterprise to ram the Scimitar, causing the destruction of much of the saucer section's forward area. The collision disabled the Scimitar, but Shinzon, driven by vengeance, activated his deadly thalaron weapon and trained it on the Enterprise. The weapon was overloaded and the Scimitar was destroyed due to interference from Commander Data, who sacrificed himself to save the Enterprise, Picard, and, indirectly, Earth. Following the Scimitar incident, the Enterprise returned to Earth where it underwent an extensive refit in one of the orbiting spacedocks for several weeks. 2379 In 2379 the Xindi and the Suliban attacked the Federation, forming the Xindi-Suliban Alliance. The Xindi later betrayed their peace treaty with the Federation with an attack on the Federation and their allies at Deep Space 9. 50 starships, led by the USS Enterprise-E, made the Suliban fleet retreat from Deep Space 9. 2380 The Enterprise ''assisted in the defeat of the crazed Vulcan T'Uerell's attempted takeover of the Alpha Quadrant with the Borg. The ''Enterprise became home to the Hazard Team, an elite force of tactical officers formerly assigned in the Delta Quadrant aboard the USS Voyager. Following the Enterprise's return to service, Captain Picard detected the presence of Borg in the Alpha Quadrant, building a new cube and creating a new Borg Queen. In defiance of orders from Admiral Kathryn Janeway, Picard diverted the Enterprise to investigate, and he and his crew were able to deactivate the cube and prevent the creation of the Queen. Shortly afterward, the Enterprise was assigned to survey Gorsach IX, a class M planet which, Picard later learned from Q, was in fact an artificial construct holding back the end of the universe. Also in the Gorsach system, the Enterprise encountered a quantum fissure and several dozen alternate Enterprises from alternate quantum realities. Later that year, Seven of Nine met the Enterprise at Vulcan, informing Picard that the Borg Cube he'd previously deactivated had revived, and Admiral Janeway taken as their new queen. Picard again disobeyed orders, from Admiral Edward Jellico, and traveled to "Trophy World" to retrieve the Doomsday Machine, an ancient Borg-fighting weapon. Enterprise then proceeded to Earth, where it joined the armada assembled to fight the invading Borg Cube. In late 2380 the Enterprise was ordered to investigate the plight of the USS Rhea and the fate of the assimilated USS Einstein. To assist in its assignment the Enterprise was outfitted with prototype transphasic torpedoes in an effort to destroy the Borg vessel before it could acquire quantum slipstream drive technology; this technology was later discovered to belong to alien lifeforms nick-named Noh Angels, who manifested as the mythological creature Qing Long during a mind meld between Picard and T'Ryssa Chen. The Enterprise was aided by The Liberated and they successfully ended the threat posed by the Einstein. 2381 In early 2381, the Enterprise was assigned to investigate how the Borg were penetrating Federation defenses so easily and destroying a number of worlds. As it was the only ship outfitted with transphasic weapons, the Enterprise defended several critical worlds, destroyed several Borg Cubes, and helped to gain the support of the Klingon Empire in the Federation's war against the Borg. The Enterprise was able to detect sirillium deposits on the Borg cubes' hulls and trace the origin of the cubes to the Azure Nebula. Once there, they investigated the area in an effort to stop the Borg from continued access via subspace tunnels found in the nebula cloud. The Enterprise came under severe attack and released a general distress call. During the battle the Enterprise took extreme damage and lost its targeting scanners. With the arrival of the [[USS Aventine (NCC-82602)| USS Aventine]] via one of the tunnels, the Enterprise was able to destroy the Cube attacking it. After dealing with the immediate threat, the two vessels enacted repairs while awaiting further orders. Captain Ezri Dax wanted to utilize the tunnels as exploratory devices, but Captain Picard insisted on determining how to collapse them to prevent further Borg incursions. However, after sensor readings indicated that collapsing the tunnels could have disastrous results, the two ships worked to open and survey the far sides of the tunnels, hoping to take the front line of the Borg invasion to the Collective. Although the Aventine made the first few journeys, the Enterprise was able to travel through one of the tunnels to find a harnessed galaxy. The last tunnel that the Aventine went through jointly with the Enterprise deposited them in a plasma stream between a binary star on the outer rim of the Carina Arm near the meridian of the Delta and Gamma Quadrants, where they faced a Hirogen assault. Although the two vessels were boarded, they were able to repel the assault. The journey back was rushed due to the collapse of the tunnel system, and when they arrived back at the Azure Nebula, they found a ship graveyard - the remnants of over seven thousand Borg cubes making a final assault. The Aventine set course for Earth to attempt a defense, and the Enterprise chased them. The Enterprise would play a pivotal part in the final downfall of the Borg Collective shortly thereafter. In the aftermath of the Borg invasion, the Enterprise was drydocked at Earth Station McKinley for repairs, not least of which involved sealing the hull breaches the ship endured during the final Borg conflict, while several members of the senior staff went on leave. She returned to service and was given a rescue and recovery patrol, though in reality, she was a 'roving troubleshooter' (in the words of Nanietta Bacco), and Captain Picard was given a significant degree of autonomy and latitude to respond to whatever crises he and the ship discovered. As part of this patrol, the Enterprise was responsible for preventing a Ferengi from profiting from the destruction of Starbase Leonov, discovering the final fates of four Atlirith class transports belonging to the Shratha Transportation Company, locating 2,714 survivors of Deneva aboard the SS Libra], and partially resolving the refugee crises on Alpha Centauri and Pacifica. The ship then headed for Fromander IV, which looked promising as a refugee colony, but was then diverted to Starbase 120 by Admiral DeSoto, who briefed Captain Picard on the Typhon Pact. 2383 The crew of the Enterprise discovered the . Geordi La Forge transfered to the where he was promoted to Captain, following Montgomery Scott's retirement from Starfleet After the Challenger was destroyed, La Forge returns as Captain of engineering. Following a mission protecting Federation colonies from Tzenkethi attack, the Enterprise was assigned to a joint exploration mission of the Gamma Quadrant alongside the Romulan starship . After charting an unexplored world, the Enterprise received a distress call from the Eletrix and moved to investigate. They discovered the Eletrix destroyed upon the surface of an unknown world; however, they were unable to report this to Starfleet due to Romulan sabotage. The Enterprise was able to contact the and dispatched them to investigate the situation. 2385 The Enterprise was sent to Cardassia Prime to oversee the departure of Starfleet personnel, as well as escort President Bacco home. However, the president was assassinated on Deep Space 9 (II), and the crew was instrumental in disrupting a plot by the True Way to undermine the Federation-Cardassian alliance. Following her mission to Cardassia Prime, the Enterprise was ordered to Ferenginar. Later that year the Enterprise was involved with the second Cytherian incident. 2386 In 2386, Picard takes the Enteprise on a mission of exploration to the Odyssean Pass. :This section takes place in the Star Trek Online timeline. 2385 The Enterprise's final mission under Jean-Luc Picard was leading a fleet of ships to Khitomer to assist in evacuating the planet's non-Klingon residents. The Enterprise eventually returned to Utopia Planitia shipyards for a year-long refit. Also leaving the ship in this year were Worf, Beverly Crusher and Geordi La Forge. 2386 Captain Data assumed command of the refitted Enterprise, after his activation in B-4's body. 2387 During the Hobus crisis, Captain Data ordered the Enterprise to defend Nero's ship from three Reman warbirds. The Enterprise then towed the mining vessel to Vulcan. Afterwards, the ship and crew brought Ambassador Spock to Geordi La Forge in order to retrieve the Jellyfish. The crew unsuccessfully attempted to retrieve the ambassador from the singularity used to negate the Hobus supernova. The 2380s In the mid-2380s, then-Admiral Picard left the Enterprise to spearhead the construction and deployment of a massive transport fleet intended to aid the evacuation of the Romulan system before its sun went supernova. (PIC: "Remembrance") 2408 After Starfleet lost contact with Starbase 236 in late September of 2408, the Enterprise was dispatched to investigate. Starfleet was unsure whether the loss of contact was due to an equipment failure or the ongoing war with the Klingon Empire. In fluidic space, the Enterprise came under attack by the Undine. The ship's involvement against the Undine stopped a war with them. The crew returned home, but this was to be the Enterprise-E's last mission. :The story "Unexpected Honor" does not specify the details of their encounter or whether the Enterprise was destroyed or not, but, rather, keeps those details ambiguous. 2409 The Enterprise-E was replaced in service by the new ''Odyssey'' class [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-F)|USS Enterprise-F]]. Data was offered command but refused, instead recommending Captain Va'Kel Shon, the late of the USS Belfast, for the role. Alternate Enterprises In 2380, the Enterprise encountered a quantum fissure in the vicinity of Gorsach IX, allowing a number of Enterprise''s from different quantum realities into the main universe. In an alternate timeline in which the Cardassian Union did not withdraw from Bajor in 2369, the ''Enterprise-E was destroyed with all hands in the Bajor system by a Dominion ship commanded by Omet'iklan. Crew *'Commanding officer': **Captain Morgan Bateson (2372) **Captain Jean-Luc Picard (2372-2385) **Captain Data (2386-2409) *'First officer': **Commander William T. Riker (2372-2378) **Commander Martin Madden (2378) (Star Trek Nemesis novelization only) **Commander Worf (2380-2385) *'Second officer/operations officer': **Lieutenant Commander Data (2372-2378) **Lieutenant Commander/Commander Miranda Kadohata (2380-2381) *'Third officer/Chief Engineer': **Lieutenant Commander/Commander/Captain Geordi La Forge (2372-2382; 2383-2385) **Commander Nog (2397) *'Tactical officer/chief of security': **Lieutenant Linda Addison (2372) **Lieutenant Padraig Daniels (2373-2374; 2374-2376) **Lieutenant Paige (2373) **Rowan (2374) **Rhea McAdams (2374) **Baeta Leyoro (2374) **Lieutenant/Lieutenant Commander Christine Vale (2376-2378) **Lieutenant Commander Worf (2378-2380) **Lieutenant Sara Nave (2380) **Lieutenant Lionardo Battaglia (2380) **Lieutenant Zelik Leybenzon (2380) **Lieutenant Jasminder Choudhury (2380-2384) **Lieutenant Aneta Šmrhová (2384-) *'Flight controller': **Lieutenant Sean Hawk (2372-2373) **Lieutenant Kristian Ayre (2373) **Lieutenant Kell Perim (2375-2378) **Lieutenant Branson (2378) **Lieutenant Sara Nave (2380) **Lieutenant Joanna Faur (2380-) *'Science officer': **Lieutenant Dina Elfiki] (2380-) *'Contact Specialist': **Lieutenant junior grade T'Ryssa Chen (2380-) *'Chief medical officer': **Commander Beverly Crusher (2372-2378; 2378-2385, 2385) **Lieutenant junior grade Stevenson (2380) *'Counselor': **Commander Deanna Troi (2372-2378) **''rank undetermined'' T'Lana (2380) **Lieutenant Hegol Den (2380-) *'Hazard Team' (2380-): **Lieutenant Alexander Munro **Ensign Telsia Murphy **Ensign Chell **Ensign Austin Chang **Ensign Korban **Ensign Juliet Jurot **Ensign Jorge Gonzales (died 2380) **Ensign Sydney Stockman **Ensign Elizabeth Laird **Ensign Namkcots Sirhc **Ensign Jonathan Struhlem **Ensign Kenioth Thompson Category:Federation starships Category:Sovereign class starships